Rubber boots for the protection of objects from the environment are known. It is also known to prepare elastomeric boots having bellows that fit over objects or mechanical joints that bend or extend and contract. The bellows permits the motion without destruction of the boot.
When boots are used over objects kept outdoors there is a tendency for condensation to form inside them which may be damaging to the protected parts. In addition, when such boots are extended or compressed by movement of the objects in them, the boots may be bulged or collapsed if air cannot be exchanged rapidly enough with the atmosphere.
During compression, bellows type boots may kink and the resulting bunching can interfere with the desired mechanical movement of the object within the boot. All the foregoing problems have been observed in boots used to protect the drive mechanisms that are used to aim reflector antennas used to receive satellite signals.